


Finding Utopia: The Dirty Weekend

by Sharanesu



Series: Finding Utopia Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, M/M, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and Jack Harkness have deep concerns for the well-being of the Mother of their children - the Doctor.   Now with a large growing family, the Doctor is having a bit of a crisis and his lovers are determined to help.  The Doctor's children are growing up and he's feeling a little dejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Utopia: The Dirty Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine  
> Also - I'm a little rubbish at summaries today. Not feeling well so I decided to post everything I have so far because I might need some total rest days. Also pretty naff at tags too.....  
> Hope you enjoy - a little fluff and family piece from the Utopia universe.

“MUMMY!” 

“Oh fuck, Jack,” the Doctor gasped his body shuddering as he pushed Jack off listening again. The shout came a second time and they both sighed. There had been many heavy storms that spring and the two youngest children now aged three and four had had nightmares every time they heard the heavy rain or thunder. Jack acted quickly, pushing a butt plug and dildo into his lover, before helping him to dress in a pair of pyjamas and a robe. With their sex life being constantly interrupted like this the Doctor had to admit he was beginning to feel a little ill. But when a child of his cried for him he went running.

“I’m coming baby,” he muttered running to Sammy’s room and finding the little boy sat up in his bed, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m here,” the Doctor called, moving to the bed and taking the boy into his arms. “Mummy’s here.”

“I thought it would hurt you Mummy,” three year old Sammy cried holding tight to his mother and pressing his face into the warm neck. His Mother’s arms were the safest place he’d known and it was the only place he wanted to be when afraid. His mother’s presence soothed his fears and the mental touch calmed him. Soon the small child was back asleep in the Doctor’s arms where he was tightly held. Jack had checked on their four year old Tula, but thankfully the tiny Mefinline had slept though the worst of the storm. Tula was the second Mefinline child of the Doctor which until then had been unheard off. Little Luca was now ten years old and had chosen to be called the male pronoun - him. The Doctor decided it was up to the child when they were old enough to decide which sex they wanted to be referred to when addressed in English. No Human language translated the noun for addressing a Mefinline. Tula, was so much more feminine than either the Doctor or Luca. He couldn’t help referring to her as “She” with her tiny nose and rose bud mouth.

“Here let me help,” Jack offered from the doorway as the Doctor laid the child back into his bed and covered him with his blanket. Jack took his hand and pulled him close as tears burned his eyes. “It will pass, my love. I swear it will get better.”

Jack knew that there would be no more intimacy tonight. The Doctor would pout and worry consistently over his children’s well being. He couldn’t help it especially now when their two eldest children had reached the age when Gallifreyan’s recognised them as adults. All he did was worry for his children, terrified for their wellbeing and safety.

****

That morning in the large family kitchen, all eight children were crowded around the breakfast table and the sound level exploded. Everyone seemed to have so much to say and Jack had a little trouble keeping them settled. The Doctor had been too sick that morning to rise and he was worried. The children could feel their mother’s stress and it reflected in their rambunctious behaviour. All of the Doctor’s children had strong telepathic gifts and personal ties to their mother. To all of them the Doctor had been a constant in their lives, guiding them, caring for them and loving them completely. Coming a close second was Jack and the Master, who were beloved fathers. They were a very close family, sharing with each other and loving their siblings completely.

However, whenever the Doctor was stressed they became a little out of control. 

“Silence!” The sudden shout made everyone jump, even little Sammy in his high chair who gave a loud squeal. At the doorway into the kitchen the Master stood followed by his human Castellan. He’d followed the Doctor’s advice since the last Castellan turned out to be a traitor and he’d suggested strengthening relations between human and Time Lord by appointing a human. That way it would show each side that they could work together. The Brigadier was the perfect solution and worked very hard to protect the Master’s family, the capital and promote relations.

“Your mother is unwell and you are making noise. It will stop this instant. Finish your breakfast and I am sure all of you have lessons to get to.”

“Yes Father,” six voices called out while Sammy burped and Tula giggled as she always did when the Master appeared angry. No one could explain why. Even the Master couldn’t complain because he’d look into those great big eyes of hers and she’d melt his heart. He had just the same trouble with Jewel, who always come to him to ask for things and he’d always end up giving in to her demands, after which he’d then get an earful from the Doctor.

The Master left the now quiet children and went in search of his consort. Jack had called that morning explaining what was happening, but also how stressed and ill the Doctor appeared over the last week. He had been becoming concerned because even their sex life had been drastically reduced by the Doctor’s fears. 

“Morning, my beloved,” the Master said as he slipped into the Doctor’s bed, naked of course and wrapped his arms around his Mefinline. 

“Hi,” the Doctor replied bemused not expecting the Master for another couple of weeks. It was nearing summer time and he was not scheduled for a break yet. Then he knew what had happened. “Jack called you,” he complained but allowed the Master to roll on top of him. 

“He’s worried...In fact I am getting a little worried to.” The Master couldn’t believe what was happening; his Mefinline didn’t want to mate with him. As he reached between the Doctor’s legs he found him dry and empty. Even his cocks were relaxed and uninterested. The Master sighed and instead of sex, drew his lover into his arms and held him tightly. He didn’t speak, knowing that the Doctor had no desire to do so and that pushing it never, ever worked with his level of stubbornness. The Master was more than a little concerned, Jack had been right something was upsetting the Doctor terribly.

*****

It was lunch time when the Doctor finally slipped from his bed and went in search of subsistence. To his surprise the kitchen was almost empty and the only person there was Jensen.

“Mum, you okay?” he asked concerned receiving a feeling of unsettled thoughts from the Doctor. Jensen was the strongest telepath among them and he’d always had a close bond with his mother. 

“Tired my love,” the Doctor told him with a comforting smile and sat down at the breakfast table. Jensen could see that wasn’t the entire problem, he could feel his mother’s tension and a feeling of sadness. He set about making a second sandwich and set it down before the Doctor as he joined him at the table.

“Is it because we’re leaving in the autumn?” Jensen asked concerned for his Mum. He and his sister were now sixteen years of age and they had decided to further their education. The Master had enrolled them in prestigious universities and for the first time in their lives they would be living away from home. Jensen and his Sister had been a little scared at the prospect but their parents had encouraged them to go out and explore, knowing they always had a home to come back too.

“No,” the Doctor replied too quickly and then sighed. Even his children had worked out how to read him. Jensen could see that some part was about them. “I worry about you and Jewel. You’re my first child, Jen...I guess I just got afraid that you’re growing up so quick and you won’t...”

“Need you?” Jensen finished. He felt his mother’s insecurities at times, his constant fears of rejection and scorn. The Doctor had once told them about how his family had treated him and that he’d forgiven them but Jensen along with his brothers and sisters could not. His mother had been terribly hurt, alone for centuries and at times they felt his sadness and fears. The two Mefinline’s in their family would never be treated like that, Luka and Tula were treasured. His mother deserved to be treasured too. He gave his family everything, all his time, his energy, and his love.

“I’m afraid to go Mum. I don’t want to leave home, to leave you. You were right though, I need to go out and explore. To find who can be and who I want to be. You gave me that courage mum. You’ve always encouraged me forward and when I fall you have picked up the pieces.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” the Doctor answered with a smile, what else does a mother do but care, protect and give his children every chance or opportunity they could have.

“You’re the best mum,” Jensen reaffirmed. “You even have the village kids coming here and calling you Mum. You care so much for us, but I don’t want you to be afraid for me or Jewel.”

“I will ways be thinking of you Jen,” the Doctor replied, knowing his son was trying to sooth his fears and concerns. “I just cannot help worrying; to me you’ll always be my baby.” He rubbed the top of his son’s head, messing up the artfully arranged chaos of his hair and making him laugh. “You will love learning, Jen. You need to go and see everything.” The Doctor kissed his forehead and they returned to their sandwiches the conversation turning to happier times.

“So it’s not just the kids,” Jack comments to the Master watching the Doctor and Jensen laugh together. They had been following him all morning, trying to find the cause of his depression.

During the afternoon the Doctor perked up a bit and spent time with his children, either teaching or just being with them. He was usually their ‘go to man’ – any question about anything they would ask Mum because he was clever than even their tutors. Off course this helped bolster the Doctor’s self-estimate and pride in his intelligent children. Young Luka came to find him late that afternoon, eyes red with tears and he said nothing as he climbed into his mother’s lap.

“What is my love?” he asked, holding the young Mefinline tightly and kissing his forehead. 

“They said I was a freak,” Luka wept, his voice hitching as he clung to his mother. 

“Jacques friends from the village,” the Doctor confirmed knowing everyone currently in the house...not that he kept tabs on is children all the time... Luka nodded pressing his face into his mother’s neck.

“They are new around here love, they don’t know any better. What did Jacques say?”

“He’s in with father. He hit two of them in the face! He said not to call me that. He was very upset mum, did I do that?”

“He’s not upset at you. He’s your brother and I think their words upset him too. You know how Jac doesn’t always talk about his emotions. Don’t worry about him; your father will understand when he explains what happened.”

“Do they all hate us?” Luka asked feeling so much better in his mother’s arms. 

“It isn’t hate. They don’t understand and that is what makes people afraid.”

“Oh, can I stay with you mummy?” 

“Sure baby,” the Doctor held his son close concerned about what had been said. He hated how some people reacted to him and Luka. His little son was perfect in his eyes, so what if he was neither male nor female. Those were restricted human terms and he wished people could get past the differences between them. To see Luka cry hurt him so much, it reminded him of his childhood, his father’s cruel words along with the nights he’d spent alone and crying himself to sleep. Luka would never suffer that. 

When the Master brought Jacques to come talk to his mother, they found both he and Luka curled into a comfortable chair fast asleep. Jacques had been very upset about what had been said and the Master hoped it wasn’t this that concerned the Doctor. They currently had two Mefinline children and while all three adults had concerns they were determined that each should have as much as normal a life as possible. Jacques past his father a throw which he wrapped around his consort and they left them sleeping.

It wasn’t until later that night when the children had been put to bed that the Master and Jack could spend any time with their lover. He was pale by then, looking rather lifeless and sad. He picked at his dinner and then retired to his room as quickly as possible.

“Okay, this has gone on long enough,” the Master snapped getting to his feet determined to sort this nonsense out. 

“Shouting at him won’t work. Making demands will just make him even more stubborn,” Jack counselled knowing how the two of them could sometimes rub against each other the wrong way.

“What do you suggest?” the Master sighed knowing the human was right. He lived with the Doctor constantly over the last sixteen years and knew his moods as well as how to influence him.

****

Something didn’t feel quite right when the Doctor opened his eyes and attempted to move. To his surprise his arms were stuck and when he tried to pull his feet there was no movement. To his shock he quickly awoke and looked around to discover that he’d been chained to the bed, spread-eagle. Once he had been afraid to be like this, but over time he’d learned both he and Jack enjoyed a little bondage. However, he wasn’t feeling it right now.

“Fucking untie me!” he demanded spotting the Master and Jack standing at the bottom of the bed. “Now!”

“No. Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong!” Jack snapped back.

“This was your plan? I think mine might have worked better with just asking him,” the Master sniffed surprised by Jack’s choice of action.

“Fuck you!” the Doctor snarled not wanting to be here at all especially with the two of them.

“Not until you tell me what is bothering you,” Jack demanded standing his ground watching his lover twist and yank on his chains. It lasted for quite a while and Jack was a little concerned that the Doctor would refuse to break. Shouting and arguing never got him anywhere so Jack resorted to restraint, but only in extreme situations. Tonight the Doctor struggled for ages before finally falling back onto the bed, his face red and his eyes burning.

“You don’t want me!” he howled. “I’m fat, I have stretch marks! And you....you haven’t said that you love me for over a month!”  
Jack tried not to laugh really he did. The Doctor was far from fat, he was lean and so damn thin at times Jack was worried he’d break. The stretch marks were from his pregnancies but over time they would fade and after seven children they had never bothered him before. Jack quickly worked out it wasn’t his appearance but he was feeling inadequate and unwanted. He knew the Doctor couldn’t help those feelings; he’d had them drilled into him for so long that it became a natural part of his thinking.  
“Doc, you are beautiful. I love you more than anything, if you open the bond you’d see. I do love you, I know the last couple of weeks have been hectic, and I know you are upset about the twins but we all love you.” Jack crawled onto the bed stroking the Doctor’s face as he turned him to look at him. He could feel the Doctor’s unnecessary shame, his hurt and confusion. “You don’t have to be ashamed that you don’t want them leaving home. You love them, even I get worried.”

“I just...I want them to be happy. I get so afraid. Then I just, I remember how I was that that age. How alone and lost...”  
“They won’t be. You’ve given them so much, Doc. You’ve made them strong and wonderful.”

“You have honoured me with two fine adult children, my love,” the Master confirmed sliding onto the other side of the bed, doing as Jack did and embracing their lover. So very slowly the bond between the three of them opened, letting the Doctor share all his fears and suffering. He loved them so much, he wanted a life full of everything for them but at the same time he was afraid. He was terrified that he would be abandoned...again.

“I know it’s silly, I have six other children...but I just....at one time I lost everyone I ever cared for...”

“I love you Doc, so do they. You just have to trust they can manage. You also have to trust that I love you so damn much.”  
“I know...I’m sorry....I haven’t been very communicative lately...”

“You worried the shit out of me,” the Master snapped making both the Doctor and Jack snigger. They unchained the Doctor but he didn’t move far just curled around them and they remained holding him tightly though the night. Sharing their deepest thoughts and emotions; reconnecting not only as parents but as lovers.

*****

“You want to take me on a dirty weekend?” the Doctor asked amused as Jack and the Master packed a suitcase the next morning. They had discussed it before the Doctor had awakened and decided to spend some time together away from family life along with all other stresses. They needed to settle the Doctor’s body again, to help him to return to normal (well, what was normal for a Mefinline with a high sex drive) because where he was now was far from it and they feared for his continued health. He’d never gone a day without sex in sixteen years and now he wasn’t even interested. It was more than worry that was upsetting him, his depression had seriously upset the natural balance of his body and Jack hoped that sorting that out would help stop him feeling so ill.

The Master agreed with Jack’s assessment. The Mefinline had hormones and pheromones that were only released during orgasm. For the Doctor he’d been without them for nearly a week – that alone could be giving him feelings of depression and an inability to cope.

“Mum, Jewel and I can take care of everything,” Jensen called out from beyond the door. The Doctor wasn’t pleased that they had dragged his children into this and all of them were helping him pack. 

“We can prove to you how responsible we can be!” Jewel added supported her brother while trying to clear out the younger children to have breakfast.

“Oh by Rassilon, the house won’t be standing,” the Doctor moaned sitting back down again but was soon yanked to his feet as Jack and the Master pulled him up by the arms.

“No dawdling. There is a car waiting. We are leaving now,” Jack informed him and almost frog matched his lover from the room and down the hall. The children was waiting for them at the door, looking clean and very well behaved. The Doctor knew it wouldn’t last long, but Jack and the Master made sure he only kissed and hugged each before they very firmly encouraged him out the door. 

“I hate you lot,” he moaned, watching the house vanish behind them as the car sped away from his countryside residence.  
The Doctor actually fell asleep in the car and when he awoke it was to Jack lifting him gently into his arms and carry him through the foyer of a very large expensive hotel. He didn’t pay much attention, far too exhausted and just curled into Jack’s welcoming arms.

****

The Doctor awoke early the next morning surrounded by his lovers and feeling quite calm. His telepathic connection confirmed his children were okay but apart from that his mind was silent. It was a unique experience. For the last sixteen years he’d kept that contact open for all his children, never once did he want them to doubt his devotion to them. With eight minds on the edge of his sometimes it made it ache...especially when they were upset or argued. He did have to admit that the break was rather nice. He slid from the bed careful not to wake his companions and disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
Afterwards, wrapped in a long robe he went in search of room service and breakfast – for the first time in a month he felt  
hungry.

When Jack awoke it was to find the Doctor gone but he didn’t worry as a calm, gentle mind brushed against his and he bid his lover a mental good morning. He was surprised to feel the Doctor’s mood calm and relaxed but made sure not to push any of his concerns forward just yet. This break was for the Doctor and everything would go at his pace. Jack awoke the Master as they needed to get ready for the day. They had decided on this course of action the night before determined to show the Mefinline just how important he was in their lives. They showered, dressed and entered the main living area to be surprised by the Doctor surrounded by piles of food and happily digging into many and varied dishes.

“Are you sure he’s not pregnant?” Jack asked with a smirk. The Master grinned with him as it was a sight that brought them both relief. The Doctor hadn’t seemed to want to eat anything for a while. This was certainly a welcome change. 

“Good morning, my beautiful one,” the Master praised as he slid into to a chair beside the Doctor, kissing his cheek. He blushed brightly, a little nervous by the attention but a smile widened his lips. Jack felt his sudden surprise at the kind remarks and knew this was the right decision. They were going to prove to the Doctor just how important he was in all their lives. Especially to his lovers. 

“Morning...” the Doctor mumbled, feeling suddenly shy again in the Alpha’s presence. Something he’d not felt since he’d been first pregnant. The Master’s eyes turned to look him over and he frowned. “I would love to see you, my beloved Mefinline.” The Doctor blushed again but rose from his chair, pushing the robe from his shoulders. Jack was suddenly there taking it from him and to his surprise sat into his chair before he could move. Jack patted his lap and the Doctor became a little flustered. A tiny coil of heat started low in his belly. At first he didn’t understand what he was feeling, but then suddenly it came to him – he was becoming aroused... The Doctor sat onto Jack’s lap allowing him to wrap his arms around him and pull him tightly to the warm human body. 

“You still wear the jewellery of my house, my beloved one,” the Master continued with his sly words running a finger over the bracelet around the Doctor’s wrist. He’d become so used to them that over time he forget they were there. The Doctor wore his mark proudly, keeping on his collar and anklets. The children knew the sound of their mother, by that tiny chiming sound the Doctor made when he walked around his home in bare feet. When Luka was a baby he would cry until he heard the tiny bells knowing his mother was near. “They mark you as my beloved consort.”

Jack joined in; stroking his hands over the gold to then touch the cool skin beneath. He kissed the Doctor’s throat; around the collar he so loved. The Doctor moaned softly, that tiny curl of heat starting to spread. “I love your skin, so smooth, so soft,” Jack murmured his tongue licking a path up the Doctor’s neck to suck on his ear lobe. 

“We should have breakfast...” the Doctor gasped, that lovely heat deep in his belly was starting to spread. 

“Eat, my love,” the Master encouraged but Jack’s gentle caresses continued. The Master poured him tea, and offered more toast which the Doctor gratefully took. He gasped in-between bites as Jack’s gentle touches and caresses continued, moving down to his chest, pulling painfully on his nipples and even tickling his sensitive waist. The Master pushed more food on him, refilling his cup and talking in a soft seductive tone. Soon the Doctor didn’t hear the words, just the sensual tone as it washed over his senses. The Master’s voice had always made him go weak at the knees and with Jack’s gentle caress he was drifting further into passion. He was beginning to wish Jack’s hands would travel further down, but didn’t ask. His lovers seem to have a plan of seduction and he was very happy to let them continue. Deep down inside his channels he could feel the rising heat for the first time in over a week and wetness spread.

“Enough breakfast my love?” the Master asked making the Doctor blink up surprise when he realised it was a question. He nodded quickly, moaning slightly as Jack’s hand took hold of his hips. He could feel the hard length of Jack’s erection beneath his buttocks and it was becoming a little distracting.

“May I eat?” Jack purred into his ear and the Doctor nodded, rising to move from his lap, but Jack held him back. Instead he stood, turning his lover while the Master cleaned the table off and helped him lie back. “I want to eat you,” he whispered into the Doctor’s ear giving him a quick kiss before moving down his body. The Doctor didn’t need encouragement to bend his legs and spread them apart, with his feet firmly on the table. Jack knelt; making sure his lover was accessible and gave him a quick lick down the hairless groin. The Doctor’s skin flushed beneath his touch and he gently parted the folds. There was already heat there, and Jack grinned as he slipped a finger into the tight channel.

“Jack!” the Doctor gasped surprised by how strong the touch increased his arousal. It was like that first time, when he needed to be touched so desperately he burned. The heat was increasing and his muscles clenched as he began to ache. “Oh Jack,” he moaned as Jack continued fucking him gently with just one finger. Jack could feel the muscles start to clench, the spreading juices and he bent forward giving the Doctor’s sex a long lick. His whole body shuddered beneath his and Jack curled his tongue pushing it forward to find that internal clit. He added as second finger, the channel fluttered around him and the Doctor gasped as he came.

“You’re so beautiful,” the Master purred, stripping of his clothing and climbing up onto the table. His Mefinline was shifting and pushing down his hips into Jack’s face as the hot human tongue dug deeper within him. To the Doctor’s surprise the Master turned on the table, kneeling over him so he could take the Doctor’s twin cocks into his mouth. His legs spread either side of the Doctor’s head and he breathed in the scent of his Alpha. The Master took his cocks into his mouth, sucking the strong tentacles and reaching down to join in with Jack’s caresses. The hot human tongue was fucking him, teasing the nub and he cried out again as his body orgasmed. Desperation was staring to rise and he wanted more – he wanted to be filled. The Master’s cocks willingly slipped into his mouth and he sucked them down desperately, his hands squeezing and rubbing the heavy ball sack. The Master cried out with surprise as the Doctor’s throat closed around him like a vice. He couldn’t hold back, seeing his Mefinline like this, in the throes of passion always made him come quicker. He filled the welcoming mouth, gasping as the desperate tongue licked him clean.

“I need...” the Doctor gasped as the Master’s length slipped from his mouth. Jack’s tongue tortured him with the gentle touches and the Master’s body held him down. Heat burned in his veins and he screamed out into Jack’s mind as he came the third time but he wanted more.

Jack laughed and then they were moving again, he pulled the Doctor from the table and despotised him onto the floor. He didn’t care what they were doing it as long as it meant he’d get filled. Jack lay back onto the thick carpet and he quickly straddled him. The Human’s mouth was filled with the taste of him as he kissed deeply with more than a hint of desperation to suck that hot tongue into his mouth. The Master’s hands reached between his legs, finding the thick human cock and guided it into the Doctor’s tight throbbing cunt.

“Oh yes!” he cried as Jack thrust up burying his cock to the root. He pushed his hips against Jack, rubbing hard on his pubic bone as he twisted and swivelled. 

“I love your cock, so big inside me. Filling me so full,” he moaned, words slipping out unheeded. His hands roamed Jack’s body, relearning everything he’d been missing for the last week. He wanted him so much, needed Jack too fill him, take him and never stop. He kissed him again their tongues fighting before he gasped aloud. This time thick fingers prodding his anus, opening him wide and the twisted snakes of the Master pushed forward.

“In me! Fuck me!” he cried shoving back into the cradle of the Master’s hips, taking all of him and hearing the wonderful slap of the heavy balls against his buttocks. He rocked, thrust and twisted desperate for more, until gently his lovers took him hand. They held him tightly as he panted and moaned wanting so much more.

“I love you,” Jack whispered his hands tightening as the Doctor’s cunt squeezed him hard. “You are all I love. You are everything to me. I love you and your children. You gave me the greatest gift with Theta. I love you and only you.”

“Jack!” the Doctor sobbed the words causing his body to explode with the most powerful orgasm so far. 

“My beloved consort, you opened my heart. Where I once questioned the existence of love, you have shown me that it does it exist. You have given me your heart and the most amazing children.” The Master whispers into his ear causing pleased tears to burn his eyes. He knew that the Master cared for him but to admit his love, and the depths of it surprised him. 

“Oh my heart,” he breathed, bringing the Master’s hands to mouth and kissing them gently.

“You are loved, Doctor. You are treasured by your husband, your lover and your children.”

“Take me, make me yours. I want you so much, both of you. Oh Jack, Koschei I love you!”

The Doctor arched his whole body shuddering with another orgasm as they started to move. He was putty in their hands, his body trembling as his arousal built and built. Slowly a light began to glow, the brightest red they had ever seen. Neither Jack nor the Master could last long, they thrust hard and deep into their writhing lover. His body squeezing them tight, not wishing to let them go and they came rather embarrassingly quickly. They collapsed together, panting on the floor because even for them it had been a while and that orgasm had been particularly potent. However as their soften cocks slipped from the Doctor he moaned, grabbing hands and pushing them down between his legs.

“I do hope you remembered to pack the toy box,” the Master enquired of Jack who moaned as his fingers pressed deep into his lover.

“Yes, I most certainly did. He’s going to need them all.”

“Shut up and bloody fuck me,” the Doctor snarled moving over Jack and then gasping as Jack rolled in his thumb and pushed inside the tight channel; his hand stretching him to the point of pain. “More,” he cried rocking on Jack’s hand, his channel opening squeezing so tightly around Jack’s wrist. Jack curled his fingers and pushed deeper making the Doctor yelp with pleasure. He loved Jack’s hand inside him – he pretty much loved anything of Jack inside him...

“Let’s see, if you can take another,” the Master commented, pressing a couple of fingers to the grasping anal channel. The Doctor whined has his whole body shuddered when the Master pushed in extra deep, feeling the tight wet heat around him. He was squeezed so tight, the friction was almost painful and he could feel Jack’s thrusting hand next to his separated by a thin membrane. He pushed harder, the Doctor panting and gasping until he too folded his thumb in and pressed fully into the Mefinline’s body. The Doctor screeched partly in pain, but more so in passion as orgasm after orgasm flooded his system. Jack and the Master held him between them, grinning as the Doctor gave one last cry and passed out. Very gently they slid from his body drawing him between them as they relaxed back onto the carpet.

“I think he’s got his mojo back,” Jack commented with a breathless laugh. He could feel pleasure still throbbing in the Doctor’s unconscious body. Hell, he could smell the sweet scent of his pheromones for the first time in days.

“Indeed,” the Master panted with him, feeling the overwhelming sensations through his bond. “He smells so sweet again...” He’d missed that smell, the Doctor’s body called to him a siren’s song he didn’t want to resist. 

“Hmmmm....” the Doctor breathed smiling as he re-opened his eyes. His whole body ached and the wonderful (though at times really annoying) itching had begun once again. His hands reached out to his mates, finding their cocks and seeing who was the hardest, this time it was the Master first. He climbed up onto his hands and knees, moving to straddle the Master’s hips. “Ready?” he purred, his hands stroking the cocks and leading them between his legs. One tentacle pushed into each of his channels and he sighed with relief as the burning itch eased a little.

“Oh damn,” the Master breathed, his cock aching a little but he could not refuse to mate with his consort. He surged up, kissing the wet mouth and pushing back until he leaned over the Doctor and thrust hard burying his cocks completely into his heat. Inside they entwined and the Doctor howled in pleasure as he was pulled closer. The Master laid across his mate, kissing him as locked within the Doctor his cocks began their dance.

“You know you could get pregnant again,” the Master panted between deep desperate kisses. His balls were swelling and soon he’d spray inside the Mefinline. 

“I don’t care,” the Doctor replied, pulling him closer. “I don’t care if we have a hundred children. I will love and treasure each and every one. As long as you both are with me I’m complete.” The tender words worked on the Master, he came filling his consort and held him tight.

*****

Later found Jack relaxing in the bath with the Doctor resting against the length of his body. Baths had always been a very enjoyable part of their sex life. They also ensured they could spend time alone together which was sometimes difficult with growing children.

“I was worried about you,” Jack told him, stroking his lover’s belly and the writhing cocks.

“I’m sorry; I should have talked to you. I just felt I was losing everything again. Silly really.” The Doctor blushed but Jack caught his chin turning him so they could kiss long and hard.

“It’s not silly. You have been a committed mother and I have never been prouder of your strength. At times I don’t know how you do it. You have a special relationship with each and every one of them. They love you just as I do. It’s also not wrong to feel afraid. You’ve been alone for so long and even I hate seeing them leave. They are still like...my babies too.”

“Jack, I do love you. Without you and your strength I couldn’t do this. You kept me going.” He kissed Jack again, deeply and desperately, finally feeling happy once more. Yes, his children were leaving but he did have a special relationship with both and he knew they loved him. They always would.

“Now, prove you love me by finding the showerhead,” he purred into Jack’s mouth, making him laugh as the human scrambled for the detachable shower. The Doctor was finding that he did indeed enjoy the odd dirty weekend.  
**********


End file.
